She fell from heaven
by GabbyGryffindor
Summary: She fell from heaven. Adopted by Talia Al Ghul, and becoming the heir of the Al Ghul kingdom wasn't on her agenda, neither was becoming somewhat of a hero but it'll have to do. Afterall, what else has she got planned for the rest of her eternal life? Oh, and her name is Lilia Tenebris-Al Ghul and did I mention she's an dark angel?
1. Snippet of Chapter 20

**A/N Thanks to all the people that have followed and ****favourited**** and sorry for not updating properly, a new timeline will be put up and proper updates should be running in about a month. I've been very ill recently so that was why there were no updates. **

**Warning- This chapter is VERY confusing and won't make sense because the first chapters haven't even been released yet. I just wanted to show this so you get can get a taste at my kind of writing. Lily Tenebris and Lilia Al Ghul are the same person as well if you haven't realised. **

**Follow and favourite to stay updated to when this story properly starts and everything falls into place. **

"You're that girl! Lily Tenebris!" Jason exclaimed in surprise as his door flew open to show a ebony haired girl wearing glasses, blood coated her clothes and a hard expression was worn on her face.

"Yes, Jason. I'm _that _girl," she replied sarcastically, annoyance oozing out of her tone. "Move up, I want to sleep." She then pushed Jason off the bed and collapsed on the bed.

"Where...where am I?" he suddenly asked, his eyes sharpening. He sprung up from the floor where Lilia had pushed him and took on a defensive stance. "You're evil! And...the Joker! The Joker had me!" he shouted, clutching his head all of a sudden as if he were in pain.

Lilia was at his side in seconds, rubbing the boy's back gently. "There's no easy way to say this Jason but, you're dead." Jason recoiled from the girl as if she'd burnt him. An angry glint lit his eyes as he spun onto her furiously.

"You're lying! Bruce wouldn't let me die," he stated confidently but as quickly as the confidence came, it melted back into the scared little boy he was. "He wouldn't let me die, would he? And I can't be dead, you're here and you're not dead." He sounded far less confident than he had been just seconds before.

Unnatural brown eyes bore into his blue ones, unwavering from his glare. "Jason. It's not easy to hear but you were blown up by the Joker. You spent nearly six months wondering around as a dead zombie after you somehow broke out of your coffin until my mother found you and restored your mind. You only woke up moments before I arrived. This is my room you've been residing in," Lilia explained, in the voice she usually spoke to Damian with- it was kind, soft and gentle which seemed to sooth people.

"Dick wouldn't let me die!" the boy struggled, trying to grasp something out of what the girl said and disproving her words. He noticed the sad glint that flashed in Lilia's eyes before I disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"He wouldn't," she mumbled, a fond smile drifting over her face before her usual emotionless face locked back in place. "He wasn't on earth when you...passed." Desperate blue eyes searched Lilia's face, trying to pick something that would show she was lying. Lilia ignored the searching eyes and removed most of her bloody clothing.

"Just, trust me okay?" Lilia mumbled gently, her voice soft despite her stony expression. "Also, get out of those Lazarus Pit soaked clothes, you've been sleeping in them for the last week in my room. That's got to be unhygienic."

A clanging of swords was heard from the training hall down the corridor.

"Jason, swing your right arm a little higher! At this rate you still won't be able to hurt a hair on anyone!" a shout came from the closed doors. An angry grunt responded and a loud clang of metal on metal was heard.

Talia waltzed into the training room and was albeit a little surprised at what she saw. Lilia and Jason were engaged with a sword fight, Lilia giving instructions to the younger boy and training him like they trained their assassins.

"What is the meaning of this, child?" Talia couldn't help but inquire. The young girl turned to face her mother with a wide smile on her face.

"Why mother, I'm teaching Jason how to wield a sword, after all, he'd be a pretty useless assassin if he can't use a sword," Lilia stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. However there was another clang, and both the females looked over at the sounds.

Jason stood there, open mouth in shock. "Your mum is Talia Al Ghul!?" he shrieked. "You're an assassin? You're _that _Lilia Al Ghul?!"

A smirk was plastered on her daughter's face as Lilia nodded slowly and Talia felt a little pride as she watched her daughter smirk like a true Al Ghul.

"So it's true you have wings?" Jason asked excitedly, not a little bit fazed that he was in the midst of the two highly trained assassins. Talia's eyes snapped to Jason in slight surprise, "Who told you my daughter had wings?" she demanded.

The boy basically rolled his eyes at her and Talia had to refrain from shouting at the boy in annoyance. "Well, no wonder Lily looked really different than when she was on the team but she's the Black Angel, right? I mean I always thought Lily Tenebris and Lilia Al Ghul were two different people," Jason blabbered. A fond smile found it's way on her daughter's face.

"Well, of course, I didn't want people knowing that someone on the _team _was an Al Ghul so I used something you know as an illusion and that was why I looked different," Lillia explained. "I'm surprised no one noticed I was actually the Black Angel, after all, even if I never used my wings, I used my dark powers regularly but no one linked the two. Except for Dick but he never commented about it."

Talia turned to her daughter, "You were right, this boy is clever. I expect you to train him up at least Damian's level," she commanded.

"Who's Damia-"

"Of course mother!" Lilia exclaimed, and the assassin leader left, vanishing into the shadows.

"So who's Damian?" Jason asked curious. He'd never heard the name before.

"No one important," Lilia brushed it off, before spinning over to Jason, a predatory snarl on her face. "Since you know who I _really _am, let's train properly."

The usual, black-haired, bright brown eyed, glasses wearing girl suddenly morphed into something similar but different all the same.

Raven wings spread out of her back, around five metres wide in diameter, brown eyes going darker than even the darkest night, a predatory aura surrounded her. "Let's spar then."

Jason gulped a little in fear.

_**Nothing makes sense, I know, but do not worry, chapters one will be released by next week tops! This is just a simple snippet. **_


	2. Chp1 How it all began

_**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN DC IN ANY WAY. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC. **_

_**a/n: Welcome to my fanfiction, this will be the first of a series if this fanfiction is a success. This is the beginning of how everything started and will not altogether make sense yet until the next chapter is released. I hope you enjoy and I apologise that this chapter is a little short. **_

)))) + ((((

All she could think of was the pain.

Blinding white, iron hot.

The feeling of flesh crashing into the cold, hard ground.

Red stained everything.

And then there was darkness.

)))) + ((((

Talia Al Ghul was bored. This had definitely been one of the most mundane contracts she'd ever been set. It was simply to take out Patrick Gloss, an old member of Gotham elite. The old man had barely put up a fight and accepted his death. A scowl tugged at the pretty lady's lips as she thought back to the man, ugly and absolutely smothered in money. She hated Gotham's elite with a burning passion. They all had endless fountains of money and didn't do anything worth thinking about.

Only her beloved did things that even the Light approved of. _He _used his money correctly, despite his public Brucie act which even she had to admit, was awful.

Tearing her eyes away from where she'd been staring over Gotham, Talia Al Ghul was about to set her way home before movement was caught in the corner of her eye.

Being young, bored and curious, the assassin crept over and was both horrified and shocked by what she saw.

A young girl no older than five at least, lay on the floor smothered in blood- dead.

)))) + ((((

Talia may have been a bringer of death but she still had her morals and leaving a corpse of a child was not something she considered right. Despite the blood pooling around the body, she scooped the limp figure into her arms when she realised there was definitely something in the blood connected to the little girl's back.

A simple nudge at the girl's body revealed two bloody, broken, blood soaked wings.

Talia nearly screamed.

)))) + ((((

Yet, despite the new discovery of the wings, Talia could not just leave any child's corpse, with wings or not, in the middle of Gotham to be found and tested on. She would bring the body home and bury it among the vast fields that surrounded the island. Taking a deep breath, the assassin awkwardly scooped the body up into her arms, cradling the wings awkwardly as the two feathery attachments hung limp of broken off the girl's shredded back.

The girl's face was frozen in a mix of shock and hurt, eyes shut tightly as if she had simply seen something scary. And something in Talia's heart broke.

She'd never quite believed in angels or demons, but whether the girl was one or not, Talia swore she'd had revenge on the being that could cast such pain on such an innocent child.

)))) + ((((

Talia was grateful that her father had decided not to check on her for once after she arrived back on the island. A sudden sound from where the girl's body lay drew Talia's undivided attention. She swung her head around alarmed.

The once still chest heaved up and down, frantic breathing and panting was heard as the closed eyes flew open revealing brown eyes of no other.

With a burst of darkness, the girl was gone.

Leaving nothing more than a bloody mess of where the body had laid only seconds ago.

)))) + ((((

_**Cliff hanger! Not really but should be enough I hope! Please review and give constructive feedback. The next chapter should be released in around a week or so. Thank you ~ Gabby. **_


End file.
